


How To Save A Life

by SquaryQ



Series: RinReiGisa C@ck [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, CCG - Freeform, Ex-Girlfriend, Exes, Genderbend, Genderbent Nagisa, Mourning, Multi, Murder, Pregnancy, Shuu and Rin are cousins, Shuu and Rin are related because Mamo, Shuu and Rin are totally related, ccg ryuugazaki rei, fem nagisa, ghoul Gou, ghoul Rin, pregnant nagisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He saved her to save him to save them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Save A Life

The rain is heavily beating down on the streets. Everybody else was slaughtered but him. He had to finish the mission. He just had to. But he was only human and had already sustained a terrible injury as is. Yet he keeps walking after her. After the redheaded ghoul that killed his comrades in badge and arms. She had destroyed three CCG members in one night. She needed to be dealt with. But Ryugazaki Rei couldn’t do it. He just couldn’t. He had four or five perfect chances to end it. End her and save the lives of Sera-senpai, Mikoshiba-senpai and Nakagawa. Three of his friends had died but she was more important.

 

“Gou-san…” he chokes out, having followed her into an alley, “Gou…-san It’s Rei… Don’t attack…”

 

“Rei-kun?” her bell like voice chimes out as his heavy lungs fill with air. Rei falls to his knees.

 

“I need a doctor, Gou-san. You got me good back…there…”

 

“Rei-kun? Please don’t die! Onii-chan would never forgive me if you died!”

 

“Get Nagisa-kun… Don’t bring Rin-san… if he gets caught…”

 

“I understand. Hang on, Rei-kun!” With that the ghoul disappears out of the alleyway. Rei wheezes and sits up, taking off his jacket and using it as a tourniquet. He cannot die. He has too much to live for. His loves are still alive. Old flame and new partners prospering in this hell hole that he swore he would protect until he met them. He’s faced many enquireries at work but nobody has ever found a single trace of him. The one they want dead. The one that Rei can’t leave. If Rin were to be caught and Rei were to die, Nagisa would be killed by the CCG for association. He couldn’t have that.

 

He shouldn’t have allowed himself to grow infatuated with the redhead but Nagisa was enthralled and allured by those crimson eyes and his burgundy hair, both traits he shares with Rei’s ex and former love. Rin-san’s sister, Gou-san. She was the one who broke off their relationship for the sake of travel and survival and despite the fact that being in a relationship with a guy from the CCG is the safest way to eke out a living.

 

This was a mistake.

 

_Rin stares his boyfriend down, hands shaking. “Gou did this to you,”_

_“Gou-san didn’t mean to inflict as much damage as she did.”_

_“Regardless!”_

_“Gou-chan did seriously hurt you Rei-chan.”_

_“I know, but I let her go. She’ll be more careful. She doesn’t want you hurt, Rin-san.”_

_“I can handle myself.”_

_“You can but if you get killed none of us would be able to live with ourselves, Rin-chan!” Nagisa wails, latching onto the redheaded ghoul._

_The Matsuoka family is notorious in the 23 rd Ward. They have a pure and strong bloodline but it won’t be pure for much longer – the kagune that they valued so much will never be the same again because only their family now carries the genetic formulae to maintain it. The closest link now is Yamazaki Sousuke but his travels from the base of his spine and down his leg instead of from the shoulder blades. Sousuke is their only hope since the Matsuoka family was decimated. Only the two Matsuoka children were able to survive for all of these years. Rin and Gou banded together for a long while but after Gou broke up with Rei, she became distant and almost vengeful – something Rin had never seen before. She got worse in some ways after he became partners with Rei and Nagisa._

_She has never hurt Rei. She wouldn’t. But that was too close to comfort._

 

That was a month ago. The last incident was a month ago. Rei was in the hospital a month ago. He has only been back at work for a week, yet here he is – injured and sat in a puddle, crying out in pain because he had been too blinded by his love for her to fight back. Too blinded by his love for Rin. He was blind. But he may now have to face dire consequences for this instance.

 

Gou must have gone crazy again. Nobody knows the trigger. Nobody does. Maybe it’s just memories. Maybe it’s Rei. Maybe it’s Rin. Whatever it is it’s not a positive thing to experience and can seriously cause harm to people. Which Rei was clearly an example of. He could die. He could die because his ex-girlfriend attacked him.

 

The wind is picking up and the rain is getting heavier. Rei continues to sit in a puddle in the alley, blood seeping out of his injury.

 

_“Die you piece of shit!”_

 

Gou had told him explicitly to die. She told him to die. She wants him gone. But why? It makes no sense. It’s not like Nagisa-kun can hold a ghoul’s child inside of her.

 

Rei’s eyes flutter closed as he thinks of his love – Hazuki Nagisa-kun, a blonde bubbly girl who always smelt of strawberries. He had to hang on for her. Gou would bring her to him. Gou would bring the first aid queen to his aid. The younger Matsuoka respects one’s romantic development enough to go on and bring Nagisa so she could help. Wouldn’t she?

 

What is all of this about? Why did she attack him?

 

It’s getting harder now for the blue haired man to stay conscious. But if he lets go now he’s almost certain he’ll just give up on life all together.

 

Heavy footsteps splashing through puddles. Boots. Rei can hear boots. Heavy boots. The rain is beating down but he can only hear one set of footsteps.

 

A shout rips through the alleyway.

 

“Rei-chan!”

 

The footsteps are too heavy to be hers. Someone is carrying her. Is it Gou? It has to be Gou. Rin wouldn’t leave the house with such an aggressive manhunt going on.

 

And then another:

 

“Rei!”

 

But he would.

 

The blue haired man looks up from where he sits, propped up against a vending machine, bleeding heavily from the abdominal region, the rain sticking his hair to his forehead. He takes off his glasses since all they are doing is causing an obstruction.

 

“Rei-chan! Shirt off!” Nagisa commands, being set down.

 

Her partners study her, her mannerism is far more frantic than usual. She has seen her fair share of ghoul attacks. “I don’t think I-”

 

“Let me,” Rin’s breathy voice is in his ear. Rei stiffens as the red haired ghoul peels off his shirt and jacket to show Nagisa the wound. She goes pale.

 

“This is worse than normal, Rei-chan.”

 

“Rin-san… I saved Gou-san.”

 

“You may have saved Gou but the CCG got her anyways. They’re chasing me now. Six of them. Rei, Nagisa, I might not be back for a while.”

 

“Please come home, Rin-chan!” Nagisa wails as she puts pressure on Rei’s wound. The blue haired man coughs and splutters.

 

RIn turns away from the injured human and emotional woman.

 

“I’ll be back. I may have to lay low for a while but there’s another family that may be able to help me out. The Tsukiyama family is more powerful than ours. I’m sure Shuu will be happy to see me again. We’re cousins after all.”

 

“Rin-chan, I don’t think Rei-chan really cares right now!” Nagisa stresses the urgency of the situation.

 

“I know. I’m sorry, Rei.”

 

“What happened to Gou…-san?”

 

“Dead. They followed her and found me. So I have to go. I love you. Both of you.” And with that the redhead’s sclera’s change colour to an inky black and his kagune rips through his shirt. Rin leaps into the air and runs across a rooftop out of sight, leaving just Nagisa and Rei in the alleyway.

 

“Ryugazaki-kun!” one of his colleagues shouts; uncaring of his physical condition, “Which way did the ghoul go?”

 

“I don’t know…”

 

“Toward the 17th ward.” Nagisa lies smoothly, pointing in the opposite direction to which Rin fled in.

 

“Aren’t you the hostage?”

 

“He dropped me and kept running. I went looking for my boyfriend.” She hiccups, wiping her eyes. Nagisa knows. She knows this is it. There will be no more Rei-chan. Gou-san made sure of that.

 

“Do you want an ambulance?”

 

“Nagisa-kun?”

 

“Yes, Rei-chan?”

 

“Go home.”

 

A smile graces Nagisa’s face as tears drip from her cheeks and onto his, “You idiot Rei-chan, home isn’t home without you,”

 

“I’m sorry, Nagisa-kun.”

 

He leans up, with his last ounces of strength, “Give this to Rin for me too, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

And with that he kisses her farewell and let’s go.

 

He saved her. He saved her and got hurt in the process. He saved her and got hurt in the process to save him. To save them. To save the trio. And now the trio was down to two. One crying human girl. Hazuki Nagisa, and the little life growing within her.


End file.
